


Reciprocal

by kashmir



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rodney was pressing into him from behind, hot and heavy and filling him near to burst.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocal

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, written for Porn Battle V, with the prompt 'want.' Forgot I wrote this, merely reposting for my own archiving purposes. All mistakes are mine.

Rodney was pressing into him from behind, hot and heavy and filling him near to burst. John could barely stand it, the fullness, the intensity but he also knew if Rodney stopped, it would kill him. Rodney's bare and sweaty chest was pressed to his back, his face buried against John's neck, one hand supporting himself, the other cupping John's breast, tugging and pulling on the erect nipple.

John keened in his now-higher voice when Rodney shifted, pulling him back until they were both kneeling, Rodney's sturdy thighs on the outside of John's thinner, trembling ones. Rodney started to suck a mark into the delicate skin underneath John's ear as he wrapped his arms tight around John's writhing frame. He was so deep inside John, so deep John could feel him everywhere and he never wanted it to end, never wanted to stop.

He must've said something out loud because Rodney started murmuring in his ear, reassurances as he dipped one hand between John's legs, unerringly finding that tiny bundle of nerves that John still wasn't used to. He jumped when Rodney started to rub it, pleasure shooting through his veins like sparks. He turned his head a little until he could get his lips on Rodney's skin, mouthing at the damp skin as he thrust up harder and harder inside of John's dripping wet cunt.

John could feel when his orgasm started to build, could feel it in his new and still unfamiliar muscles and contours. Rodney could tell, too; started to move faster and deeper and John let his head hang down, unable to support it any longer as the orgasm crested over him, his senses drenched with sensation as he shuddered and cried out in Rodney's arms.

Rodney kept fucking him as he came, fucked him through the aftershocks, kept fucking him as he tried to catch his breath. Rodney was panting against his skin, humid and hot and John could tell he was close to losing it. Rodney's hands were trembling against the soft, pink skin of John's belly and he covered them with his own, his fingers slender and delicate now. He started to move again with Rodney, trying to help him along.

Rodney was saying something under his breath, something John couldn't really hear at first but then he could make the words out as his heart twisted in his chest.

"Want this, want you, god, need you, John, John, John," he was repeating, over and over until he came, shuddering against John, groaning as his hips thrust erratically. John held onto him throughout, held onto him as he slipped out of John, held him as they tipped sideways onto the bed.

John rolled over then and nudged closer until his nose was almost brushing the tip of Rodney's and he smiled when Rodney's eyes fluttered open, still hazy with desire but looking at John fondly, affectionately.

"Want you, too," is all John said but it was enough, pulling a smile from Rodney as they tangled together, tumble headlong into sleep.

**END**


End file.
